Battle of the Dragonborn
by IsiahJChavez
Summary: This is my battle in Sovngarde


**The battle of the Dragonborn**

As Joseat enter Sovernguard, a black mist descended on the warrior grounds. The roars of Alduan shake the spirit world. Joseat took a step forward and stopped. He looked around him and marveled at the seen. The sky was the Cosmos; the moutons were in the sky but still touched the ground. The land was layered with a battle ground but was a sanctuary every where. When he was do observing he follows the path, which appears only inches in front of him.

The spirit of a Stormcloak solder ran across his path but Alduan, the Oldest of Dragons and the Eater of Worlds, snatches him and devours the spirit, soon after he disappears in to the black mist. Stunned by the sight Joseat regains focus and walked on. He was not afraid of the World Eater because he is Dragonborn and it was his destiny to kill Alduan. It was divine many era's ago.

More familiar faces appeared as Joseat approach the Hall of Valor's. Kodolak Whitemane was the first to come in to view; he was the most respected adviser of the Companions. Then Ulfric Stormcloak, he was the man that started a civil war in SkyRim and he was the only reason Joseat founded out that he was Dragonborn. Other faces passed by bur none of them was important to remember. The Hall of Valor's was his goal now; he had to get help to defeat Alduan but a problem came in his way. A guard protected the bridge that led to the hall from the unworthy. "What right do you have that would let you in this hall!" asked Denmar.

"I am Dragonborn; it is my birthright to be worthy enough to go anywhere! I am also Than of many kingdoms! If that is not worth I don't know what is," Called out Joseat.

"Living or Dead I must test your metal. Prove that your blood has Dragon in it and show that you protect kingdoms," Denmar shouted.

Denmar and Joseat ran to each other with weapons drew. Joseat could see that Denmar was glutted with pride. The discordant sounds of blades once more echoed through the spirit world. Then the battle cry of many warriors shook the world. Then Joseat did his own shout, he shouted in to the sky. As it reached the heavens a black cloud started to fill the mystical sky. It started to swirl and made forceful winds. Great gusts carry pouring rain that pelted the two warriors lock in battle. Then a multitude of lightning strikes flickers in the distance but come closer. In less than seconds the bolts of lightning strikes the ground around them. It seemed like the storm only chanted to the fight but then it shot out at Denmar. He was sent flying, when he hit the ground he accepted defeat and sheathed his blade. The black clouds started to dismissed and the black mist set in again. He walked back to the bridge and gestured Joseat to cross. The bridge was made of giant bones that seemed to come from something mythical.

Joseat crossed the bridge and entered the hall. It was massive on the inside compared from outside. The leader of the hall was Talos, one of the nine divine. Talos greeted Joseat with open arms. Joseat told him of his quest to kill Alduan, and of his goal to seek help. Talos told him only three will raise their blades with him. They were the warriors that used the elder scroll to banish Alduan from their era. They also made the shout Dragonrend.

Back outside in Sovernguard the black mist thickened. The only way to defeat Alduan was to remove the mist. So together they used the Clear Sky Shout to clear the mist but another voice coming from with in the mist shouted and the mist reformed. Again the shouted but the same thing happened, the voice shouted and the mist rolled in. A third time they tried and the mist disappeared. The land brightened from it gloomy seen to a glorious day. Every thing seemed peaceful for a second then Alduan roared with rage and pain. He swooped from the mountains in to the valleys to seek revenge from a previous defeat, but the four of the warriors knew Dragonrend. If they used it they could bind Alduan to the ground. Once he hovered over them they used Dragonrend. Alduan roar in anguish and fell to the ground. He was not limp but could not fly. The four warriors started to attack their foe. They ripped his scales of and hack at his skin. One of them started to slice at his head. Only the clashing of scale to metal filled the air. Every thing was going right till Alduan used the Unrelenting Force Shout. The three of they fell to the ground but Joseat stood. Alduan manage to get in the air but Joseat would not let Alduan get the chance to heal. So he pulled his bow out of his sheath and an arrow. He aimed for the head but as the wind blew the shot missed it intentional target and hit his wing. Again Alduan was on the floor. It was now or never for Joseat. He jumped on Alduan head and placed his blade in between Alduan head and neck. Joseat jumped of and walked around Alduan to make sure he was dead. The warriors gathered to see a magnificent sight. Then Alduan life less body rose in the air. Flesh and bone started to disappear a blinding light blocked their view. The universe had collected Alduan's soul. They talked for many days but Joseat thought that it would best if he returned to Tamiral.

Joseat return to the Throat of the World. He told Parthanex of the story of how he defeated Alduan. Then he made his journey to SkyHavenTemple. He was attack by bandits, trolls, giants, and bears on his journey but was no match for him. When he entered the temple the Blades Historian greeted him and told him of his next mission. It was to kill Parthanex, the only Dragon that help him to kill Alduan. He was sworn by honor to do it though and that humanoid would be endangered if he lived. Making his way back to the Throat of the World he saw Parthanex flying over a village. He wasn't attacking but not defending it. At the Throat of the World Joseat was ready to use Mark of Death. This shout would weaken any thing, but as he was practicing Parthanex flew by him and got hit with the shout. Then Joseat took out a dagger and threw it at Parthanex. Parthanex was dead in seconds and fell to the ground. Now that he was done with his destiny what would he do? Would he join the war efforts or would he just settle down and have a family? Only time would tell.

By: Isiah Joshua Chavez


End file.
